Sisters
by marvelgirl14
Summary: This is a request from my good friend Amyfoxflower. There are to more bionic teenagers added to the group, but there is something fishy about them, it envolves everything that has happened in their past, what they may find out may be a big suprise. I know the summary isn' t the best in the world but give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

The three bionics were standing in the lab, " What is it this time?" Bree asked , " Adam come give me a hand with this" He said as Adam went to help him out, the two were bringing two things under a curtain on them, he then pulled the curtain off, it was two girls, they were black but one was lighter than the other, the light skinned one had black shoulder length hair, the other had black hair that went down to the middle of her back " They're bionic" Mr.D said excited, " Where did you find them?" Bree asked, " Oh I just found them on the side of the street, they were badly injured and it looked like they had just been left there to rot, I could tell they had been they for a couple days", They all just kept their mouths shut not wantibg to question his logic. " Whats thier bionic?" Adam asked, Mr.D first pointed to the light skinned one, " This one can control and make fire, she can also withstand any heat you put her in", he then pointed to the darker skinned one, " This one can control water and ice,, she can also withstand freezing temperatures you put her in". " Are they going to be going on missions with us and going to school" Chase asked, " No and yes, they have lots of training to do and need to learn how to control their ' powers', they can go to school, but you guys are going to hav't to keep an eye on them", they all nodded while Bree was jumping up and down excitedly, " Yay! we can have some girls in this boy infested house!"Tasha was out of town and won't return for a couple days, and Leo was upstairs playing video games. The two girls were starting to slowly wake up as they fluttered their eyes open, ( they were strapped down to the thing that carried them in, I don't know what it is called, but it is the thing that helps delivery people carry boxes to places), Their eyes fully opened, They then saw Mr.D, Adam, Bree, and Chase, " WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?! WHERE ARE WE?!" the two screamed, they then saw they were strapped to the carrier and staterd to struggle around, the light skinned one started to move around more and her body looked like, you know when you turn on the stove to heat up a tea kettle, yea that color, smoke was coming from the straps, the dark skinned girl body was starting to become really watery and she could almost slipp her arms out of the strapps. They broke out of the strapps and ran straight for the doors, " Eddy close the doors" Mr.D said, " Oh you want me to do something for you when you been ignoring me?" " EDDY!" " Alright alright". The doors closed, The girls then ran to the very corner of the room and curled up next to each other, he could sniffles here and there. Mr. D walked over to them, " Who are you?" the dark skinned one asked with her head in her lap next to the other girl, " I am Donald Davenport, thats Adam, Bree, and Chase" " He's out to get us" the dark skinned one whispered, " Who?", " Her ex- boyfriend, he hates me cause i told her to stop the relationship with him, and he hates her because she listened an broke up with him. He stabbed me back, literally 5 times in the back, and stabbed her 7 times in her right leg, he dumped us in that ditch where you probably found us". The three teenage bionics looked confused, " I though you said you just found them on the side of street?" Adam said but was silenced when Mr.D put his hand up, " I promise nothing will happen to you girls, you are safe here", the two girls looked up at him, " Really, he can't get us here?" " Yes, it's totally safe here, do you two have family?", " Our dad died a month ago, I have no idea who or where our mom is, so basically we were living on our own in an apartment". Mr.D helped the two girl up, " Well we are your new family!" the were wearing poker face expressions, " First before you become part of the family, What are your names?", " My name is Maya, and this is my sister Amy", He looked over to Bree, " Bree, why don't you take them to one of the extra rooms", " Oh okay", she then grabbed the girls hands and dragged them out the lab, " You guys can go to" he said to Adam and Chase before they left. Mr.D then went to back to work on one of his machines, ' For some reason, those two remind so much of Tasha' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

The five of them went to the living room, " So, what do you want to do?" Bree asked getting a bottle of water out of the fridge, " I thought we were going to the guest room?" Amy asked shyly standing next to Maya, " The only thing you can do in the room is sleep, so I was thinking that you guys wanted to do something else." " Oh, i'm sorry, that was such a stupid question", she was about to hit herself upside the head but Adam grabbed her arm before she could, "It's alright" " Oh i'm sorry" " You don't need to apologise all the time," Chase said grabbing a popcorn bag out of one of the cupboards, " I'm sorry-", the three gae her a look, " Sorry" " Stop, there's no need to say it" Bree said putting a hand on her shoulder. Maya then stepped in " She's just used to saying it all the time, ever since she was with her ex boyfriend she would always have to apologise for everything", " Well we're not your ex boyfriend, we won't judge you". Chase was about to put the popcorn bag in the microwave until Adam snatched it from his hands and walk away with it, " That was mine!" " Well it's mine now" Chase just groaned as he went and got another one, Adam used his lasers to heat up the popcorn. Leo then came downstairs, " Hey guys" " hey" the three bionics said back, Leo then saw the two girls, " Who are they?" " They are bionic, just like us" Adam said putting the popcorn in a bowl." Okay, thats great, what are their names?" " This is Maya and Amy", " Cool names" he said. Bree then looked to the two, " Alright, so what do you guys wanna do?" " Ummm... we can watch tv", they all then went to the couch, while Maya was standing still in the kitchen, Bree then patted a spot next to her and Adam, " Come on Maya". Maya Sat in between them, " What do you wanna watch" she asked, "Umm... Dragon ball z", everyone except for Maya looked at her suprised,"Did I say something wrong?" " No, it's just, you don't look like the kinda of girl to watch that show", " Before all that mess with her ex boyfriend, me and Amy used to watch it together late at night together" Maya said patting Amy on the back. "You heard the girl, let's watch ", Leo then switched the tv to Netflix, ( yes I know that netflix doesn't have it, Well on instant)

* * *

When it was over Leo looked over to all of them, " If we were dbz characters, who would we be?, " Adam would be Goku" Amy said, " Who would I be?" Chase asked, " You would be Gohan, Bree would be 18, Leo would be Trunks, and my sister would be Bra". " Well who would you be?" ,Amy then thought for a second, " Pan". Adam then jumped up on the couch, "Okay guys, let's call each other those, Gohan, Trunks, you must defeat 18, AVENGE ME!" He said falling to the floor, Leo and Chase tried to catch Bree but she was really fast. Bree's phone started to ring and she stopped, before she could even have time to get to her phone Leo and Chase tackled her to the ground, " We have defeated her, we have set peace to the world" Leo said, " TIME OUT!" The two then got off her and she raced to her phone that was on the couch, she answered it, " Hey Ethan" she said in a flirty way, the three guys were pretending to throw up, Leo grabbed Maya and Amy's hands, " Come on, you don't want to hear that disaster". The five went down to the lab to see Mr.D working on a helmet, " Whacha working on Mr. Davenport" Chase asked walking up to him, " Oh, you're just in time, I was needing to test this out on someone". The three took a huge step back to make it look like Amy and Maya were volunteering, " Great girls, thanks for volunteering", he first tried to put it on Maya, " Whatever that it is, it isn't touching a single hair on my hair", he then went over to Amy, " Do you mind if we test it out on you?" " I don't mind at all" she said smiling. I grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her to me, " Are you sure about this Amy, what something dangerous happens and you get hurt badly", " Sis, I am sure I want to do this, I am not a baby anymore, I can make my own decisions". Maya then let go of her arm and backed away where the boys were, " What exactly does this do?" Chase asked, " It allows you to see the person's memories, even some they don't remember" Mr.D said adjusting the straps on the helmet. Mr.D then grabbed a remote, " Alright I am going to set it to 5 years old", everyone grabbed on to him except Maya, " Don't you want to come with us?" Mr.D asked , " No thanks" she said sitting in one of his rolling chairs, They all disappeared leaving Amy sitting on the table with the helmet on her head and Maya messing around on the computer.

* * *

They appeared in a one story house, in a room that was all green and purple, they saw two little girls, The one dressed in purple was playing with Barbie dolls with a Barbie house, the one dressed in green was wearing boxing gloves and punching a mannequin, " Aww that is so cute" Adam said bending down to Maya who was green, Amy put Down the Barbie doll and startedd playing her gamboy, Maya was slicing the mannequin with a Styrofoam katana sword. " Well I can tell which is which" Mr.D said looking at the children while Leo took a sip out of his drink. A woman then walked in, she looked looked like she was about 18 or 19 maybe even 20, when Leo saw this woman he did a spit take, " What's wrong Leo?" " THAT'S MY MOM!"


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone looked suprised, " That's Tasha, she looks so young ", " My mom said she had us when she was around 18 and 19" Leo said. Tasha Sat down Leo, she then went over to Maya, " Baby Maya" She then gently squeezed her arms which made Maya giggle, " Look at these arms, You are so strong, yes you are yes you are", Tasha was talking baby talk, Maya was laughing and giggling happily as Tasha started tickling she was done Maya held up her arms gesturing for Tasha to carry her, Tasha picked her up and went back over to Leo and Amy, she picked up Leo and bent down so Amy could climb onto her shoulders. Tasha headed into the living room, " Mommy I'm hungry " Amy said combing through Tasha's hair, " Yea mommy me to!"Maya and Leo said, " Alright babies, I will fix you guy some lunch" she said heading over to the kitchen. While Tasha was cooking Amy heard a noise behind her, she turned around to see her dad tip toeing over, he put a finger over his mouth telling her to be quite, Amy and Leo smiled and giggled a little. All of a sudden the dad screamed putting his arms around Tasha's waist, Tasha screamed as she jumped, " GOD DAMNIT TREY! YOU SCARED THE LIVING THE LIVING SHIT OUT OF ME!", All four of them looked shocked, " I didn't know Tasha cussed" Chase said, " Yea, my mom used to be different before the divorce" Leo said looking at them, Trey, Leo, and Amy were laughing their butts off, " You should've seen your faces", Maya rolled her eyes at her father as Tasha did the same, " That was not funny Trey, I could've killed you ", she said holding the knife in her hands, Trey then put his hands up surrendering, " Okay, I am sorry baby"he said wrapping his hands around Tasha's waist, Tasha blushed, " Trey, the kids are here", Trey then looked at the kids, " Who wants to see mommy and daddy kiss?", the three children looked and made disgusted faces. Trey then kissed Tasha( Mr.D clenched his gits but the other three don't notice)and the three children covered their eyes running away in different directions. When they departed they were laughing, " Wait babies come back!" The two said said running after them. Trey caught Leo hiding under the couch, " You get Amy and Maya while I get this trouble maker ready for lunch" he said going to the dinner table with Leo in his arms. Tasha was looking around, she went into her and Grey's room to find the two on her bed with pillows covering their faces, " Who is that ?" Maya asked, " Mommy ", the two girls moved the pillows and sat up and looked at their mother, " Mommy" " Yes?" " Can Adrianna come over?" Amy asked, " Tommorrow sweetie", the two smiled, " We love you mommy", Tasha carried the two girls in her arms, " I love you girls so much".

* * *

Mr.D got his remote, " Leo", " Yea?" " When did Tasha and your father divorce?", " Umm, when I was around 7 years old". They all grabbed onto Mr.D as they disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

They then appeared in what seemed to be a doctor's room, " If you need me I will be in the waiting room", Leo said leaving through the door, the others were to question that until a doctor, Tasha, and Trey walked in, " We got the results in yesterday", the doctor said holding a piece of paper while going to sit in his desk, " The boy is your child, ( Doctor says while looking at Trey), but however, the two girls are from another." Trey stood up out of his chair angrily which made it fall to the floor, he was looking at Tasha angrily, " WHAT THE HE'LL TASHA?! WHEN WERE YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO TELL ME THAT THOSE TWO AREN'T MY CHILDREN!?", Tasha was looking down to the floor avoiding his gaze, " I wasn't going to tell you,", "WHOSE FUCKING KIDS ARE THESE?!", " Some guy I went to prom with, it was only a one night stand, some guy named... Donald". The two bubonic teenagers looked over to Mr.D who was wide eyed and in complete shock, " I think it would be best if we take a break" Trey said walking out the door with Tasha chasing after him, " But what about the kids, they aren't going to like this", Trey stopped in his tracks, " The decision is that the Divorce is official, I get the kids." He then turned around and started walking away. Tasha ran past him and beat him to the waiting room where the three were with the 'present' Leo was sitting, " Mommy what's going on?" Maya asked, " Come on babies, we are to go on a little trip, but we gotta hurry, daddy is going to give you guys shots". Thanks to that all three of them jumped up and ran with Tasha out of the hospital and into Tasha's van, " Where are we going mommy?" Amy asked in a little whining tone, " We are going to go on an adventure", the three kids cheered as they put on their seatbelts, Tasha quickly started the car and drove out of there before Trey could even get outside. While Tasha was driving the highway, she had tears rolling her cheeks, Maya noticed this, " Mommy what's wrong? Why are you crying?", this caught the attention of the Leo and Amy, Tasha quickly whipped away the tears using her arm, " Nothing babies, I am just happy to have the three of you in my life", the three smiled heart alarmingly and leaned back in their seats.

* * *

The four appeared back at the lab, with Amy still sitting in the rolling chair, " So, does it work?" She asked, " Oh yea, it works alright" Adam said patting Mr.D on the back.


End file.
